In Konohagakure
by Naruto-Neko
Summary: I am transported -by mysterious magic- to Konoha. Can I save Konoha from Sasuke, and Sasuke from himself? You'll have to read and find out, now won't you? Rated T for occasional minor curse words.
1. What the Heck? I'm in Konoha?

**In Konohagakure**

**A Naruto-Neko Original**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto- though I wish I did…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- What the heck? I'm in Konoha?<strong>

I drifted aimlessly, somewhere between sleep and consciousness. I normally have insomnia, so this isn't out of the ordinary. Flashes from Naruto danced across my eyelids, not exactly helping me sleep. As I finally neared sleep, my inner impossible wish materialized in my head. _I want to go to Konoha…_

Light shone in through my window. It fell on my face, lighting the inside of my eye deep crimson. I yawned and stretched. _Good, I actually slept last night, _I thought to myself. I opened my eyes.

"Huh." My room had changed, it was Japanese-style. I had also gained some Japanese clothing and such. This was strange, but I assumed my parents had done this in the night. I still had my stuff, anyway.

I got dressed- I pulled on a black t-shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans. Smiling, I went out onto the back porch. I slid the door open, and looked out. When I saw the buildings, I ran to the edge of the fence, and gasped.

"YES! YES! I'M IN KONOHAGAKURE!" I screamed. People on the street below stopped and looked at me. A kid shouted, "Duh," back. I laughed awkwardly and went back inside.

I thought I had to be dreaming, but this was the best dream ever, so I just went with it and I didn't try to wake myself up. I picked up my Hidden Leaf headband and smiled at it. I had bought it at a mall before this ordeal. I realized I was alone, and my family wasn't there. I sighed.

DING-DONG!

"Uh, coming," I said loudly. I rushed to the door, dropping my headband on the ground in the process.

"Hey, new girl," said a familiar voice as I opened the door. A VERY familiar voice. I looked at the visitor in shock. Blonde, spiky hair, ocean-blue eyes, whisker-like marks.

"U-UZUMAKI NARUTO?" I had my hero at my front door, and I was also speaking in Japanese. I fell backwards, landing on my butt. Why was Naruto at my door?

Naruto looked surprised and helped me up. "You already know my name?" he asked.

I laughed awkwardly- again- and scratched my head.

"Ah… yeah, you're… famous… where I'm from." I managed to say. Naruto was happy with that explanation, as expected. He laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, old lady Tsunade told me to show you around Konoha. You know, since we'll be next door neighbors." Naruto saw the headband behind me on the floor. "You can wear that, if you want."

"Hai!" I picked it up, and put it around my neck, sort-of like Ino in days past. I saw my reflection in my mirror, and thought to myself that I looked like a ninja.

Before we walked out, Naruto asked me what my name was. I stopped for a moment- no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't recall my name. So, in a split-second decision, I made up a Japanese name I liked.

"Nakamura Mayumi," I responded. I had no idea why I couldn't remember my name, but I figured it would come back to me eventually. After that, though, I forgot for a while Mayumi really wasn't my name.

"OK, Mayumi-san." I told him he could call me Mayumi-chan, since we were neighbors. I called him Naruto-kun. We smiled and walked outside.

Naruto pointed out buildings that weren't important in the show, but I understood everything, and I started to figure out my way around the village. By lunch time, we had gotten to Ichiraku, so we stopped there for lunch. I love ramen, so I was excited.

To no surprise, Choji was already there. However, while we were there, something happened in Ichiraku that no one ever believed could ever happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, thanks for reading. This is actually my first Fan Fic, I just haven't gotten to publishing it till now. Please review, if you do, I'll give ya a virtual cookie!<strong>


	2. OM NOM! RAMEN!

**In Konohagakure**

**A Naruto-Neko original**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- OM NOM! RAMEN!<strong>

The air around Ichiraku was delicious and enticing. I was unsure how anyone could pass by it without getting at least one bowl. I caught myself almost drooling at the smell alone.

"This, my friend, is Ichiraku. They have the best ramen known to man!" explained Naruto, with his usual ramen enthusiasm.

"Oh… my god." I managed to sputter out. I must have said it in English, because Naruto had a confused expression for a second. But then, a devious expression crossed his face.

"Mayumi-chan, I have a deal," he said sounding evil, like there was no way I could handle his 'deal.' "If you can eat more ramen than I can, you won't have to pay for your ramen. But if I win, you will have to pay for all of it!"

I knew I had ramen eating skills, so I agreed. What did I have to lose anyway, it's not like I had any money yet. I was confident, but Choji, overhearing the conversation, looked at me like I was absolutely nuts. I laughed and thought to myself, _maybe I am nuts… oh well!_

The owner of Ichiraku was excited. He handed me a bowl of miso ramen, and he gave Naruto a bowl of his usual. Choji acted as referee and shouted, "Go!"

I ate my first bite, and in the half second it was in my mouth, it was pure bliss. I kept going and going, and somehow, I had 15 empty bowls in front of me, and Naruto had only 14. We both could not shove a single bite in our mouths.

Choji counted the bowls. When he finished, everyone was silent. And then, there was an eruption of applause. Naruto was shocked, frozen into place.

I put my hands on my cheeks. "That was so good!" I said, responding to the crowd that had amassed behind us. There had to be about 100 people clapping and cheering. I had managed to be so focused on my ramen, that I didn't even notice them until I was done. The owner looked pleased. The crowd laughed.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked a small child, no older than 5.

"Nakamura Mayumi," I replied, smiling at the little girl. I was getting used to my name.

And from that point forward, I was the famous Nakamura Mayumi, the ninja who can eat more ramen than Naruto. Honestly, it was a little embarrassing, since that's how people recognized me for a long time. I didn't think Naruto held it against me. I think.

Naruto never offered to buy my ramen again, but since I seemed to be doing really well as a ninja, surpassing even Sasuke's genius, I didn't even have to worry about that. I was having so much fun in Konohagakure, I couldn't recall ever being this happy. My memories of my old life started to fade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this was more of a filler chapter. I figured I'd get ya a little closer to my OC, Mayumi. Seriously, review guys! I need them to LIVE! And improve my writing!<strong>

**-Ana-chan**


	3. I show off my ninja skillz

**In Konohagakure**

**A Naruto-Neko original**

**Disclaimer: Still not Masashi Kishimoto; I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3- I show off my ninja skillz**

As a ninja, I grew. I had to go on missions, not die, and do ninja things like jutsu and throw kunai and shuriken. However, I still had to have someone teach me. Tsunade gave me Naruto as a mentor.

He was a sort of strange mentor. He wasn't very good at describing, but he knew a lot of random useful things. To fill in all the blanks, I had to talk to Sakura a lot. She was surprisingly helpful. So, overall, I was doing very well. It helped to be a genius, too. I was as talented as Sasuke and I grew as fast as Naruto.

One day, I found out I was to go on a very important mission because I was doing so well and I was growing so fast. I was already going on missions regularly with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, sometimes taking over for Sakura if she was too busy at the hospital. But this mission was not only important to the village, it was also very important to my friends and I.

I was going on the mission to bring back Sasuke. As in, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had been wreaking havoc across the lands; there were countless ninja after his head for the large bounty that had been placed on it. However, not one ninja that challenged him made it back alive, except Naruto, but Naruto had failed. Things were getting pretty desperate; no one knew what he was up to. We had to stop whatever it was though, because it couldn't be for the good of the people.

I can't tell anyone that I know what his goal is, however much I want to. I'd get asked questions, and it wouldn't be good for me in the future. I might get accused for being Sasuke's spy, which I was most definitely not.

"Mayumi-chan," said Naruto suddenly. He was just ahead of me, jumping branch to branch. "You spaced out."

"Sorry." I brought my focus back to sensing for Sasuke. One of the jutsu I've developed is a sensory jutsu. It allows me to see farther than normal eyes, and I saw people as silhouettes, colored as a reflection of their soul. I suddenly saw Sasuke come in sight; his silhouette was black. Not very good for Sasuke, huh?

"Got him." I locked my eyes on Sasuke's back. He was resting, alone. He was most likely traveling to a base to hide in. His back was turned to us.

I motioned for the group to follow. With me were Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. My hand was on my short sword.

I use my short sword by filling it with my water-type chakra to impact beyond the cut. It helps by deceiving my enemy into thinking they were less hurt than they really were. It was a trick I enjoyed using, as well as ambush. Ambush might as well have been my middle name.

When we were about 200-250 yards away, I stopped the group. "We are about 200-250 yards away. I will go ahead; I am not sure what he's doing."

"But Mayumi-chan!" exclaimed both Naruto and Sakura at once. They had looks of extreme worry on their faces.

"It's ok, let her go. She can handle it," consoled Kakashi suddenly. I hadn't expected him to let me go. I felt my face redden slightly in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Hatake-san." I saluted, and bounded noiselessly off. I wove the signs for my famous stealth jutsu that makes it next to impossible to detect me. Even ninja dogs aren't even able to detect me like this.

I stopped when I saw a glimpse of shiny black hair in the shape of a chicken-butt. I smirked and unsheathed my sword, instantly filling it with my chakra.

Sasuke might have seen the flash, or detected my smirk, or something, because he said his famous line, "Hn." He stabbed with Chidori, not bothering to use the updated version, in the spot where I had stood a split second before. Never 'hn' in my presence.

I swiftly moved behind him. He was definitely alone; I detected no other presence in the area. My cat-like senses didn't even sense Karin.

My blade quickly slashed towards Sasuke's neck, stopping at the last second, not even drawing blood, but resting on his neck. My lips curled up into a sly smile.

"Gotcha, Sasuke-kun." I whispered in his ear.

**AN: Nami Erins- Thanks for reviewing! Your review motivated me to type this up. xD **

**By the way, I looooove writing fighting scenes. This chapter and the next are really fun for me. Sorry for not getting to typing this from my composition book for so long.**

**-Ana-chan**


	4. I do a desperate thing

**In Konohagakure**

**A Naruto-Neko original**

**Ch. 4 I do a desperate thing**

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you?" asked Sasuke, cool as ever.<p>

"Your worst nightmare."

"Your name."

"You want to know the name of your killer? Nakamura Mayumi." I was also somehow maintaining my cool. My eyes were narrowed, deflecting Sasuke's blows. A flash and Sasuke was behind me, blade at my throat. _CRAP. _My stealth -justu went down.

"How do you know me?"

"You're a famous criminal & outlaw." I replied calmly. A perfectly reasonable, almost-truth. I spun, slicing a circle at my waist. Sasuke dodged. He stopped and looked at me, no doubt trying to use some sort of horrible Genjutsu. My eyes went immediately to his chest. _Don't look at his eyes. Genjustu is his thing._

"You called me Sasuke-kun."

"Maybe I'm weird."

"Hn." _Like I believe that's why you called me that._

I rushed toward him, aiming to stab his stomach with my chakra sword. He caught my hand. The blade was no more that an inch from his stomach. I tried to throw kunai at him with my other hand, but he caught that, too.

Darn it. I really hate this guy. I smiled sweetly at Sasuke, still avoiding his eyes. I'm sure I had cat-eyes by now, as a side effect of stealth-justu. It didn't seem to bother him, though.

"Mayumi isn't your real name." Sasuke stated. I was shocked, but I kept my ninja-cool. I felt it was something Naruto couldn't have done. I didn't say anything.

I looked beyond him; we were facing the direction of the team. I didn't want them in this yet. Unfortunately, though, I couldn't afford chakra to use my super-enhanced sense justu, the one I called 6th sense justu.' I wanted to know where the team was. Sasuke pulled me closer.

"You're... interesting." He whispered in my ear. This was unlike him, and it scared me. I thought he cared for only revenge. I had to try _really_ hard not to look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." I whispered back, in a purry, silken like voice that startled even me. Old feelings of love for Sasuke came back from when he was, you know, still himself. _No! I can't do this now. _

I had to try a new justu. One so I could get my message to Sasuke without fear of my team hearing. I have to protect them. _How to get it to work... _

Rushed for time, I did a very a very desperate thing. It was the only thing I could do quickly to make this work. In order for this to happen, we have to have some sort of physical connection. I pulled him to me, and I kissed him quickly on the lips.

My frantic message got across.

**"Run Sasuke, I have a whole team waiting for my signal. Just let me get them out of here. Meet me near Tenchi Bridge, well its ruins, at full moon. Then you can ask me anything you want. I swear I will be there. But come alone; I will too. I swear that too."**

Sasuke got the message. He released me, and disappeared. I hadn't expected him to just leave like that. He had hit me with a kunai with paralyzing poison in the split second he left. I hoped it was to convince the others I didn't just let him go.

I cried out in pain. It felt like forever as I fell to the ground. Naruto caught me. He is so fast I can't help but smile weakly at him. I had managed to protect them this time.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I... couldn't get him. And it must have been hard on you, letting only me go..."

Every one else caught up. Naruto smiled softly back at me, with his 'you tried your best' smile. Tears started sliding down my cheeks at the sight of that. He looked at Sakura.

"She needs help, Sakura-chan." I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. The poison had already started taking effect.

Sakura had finished treating me by nightfall. Full moon was only 3 days away. I couldn't look at my teammates and not feel guilty, but I did what I had to do to protect them. I can't let Sasuke take them away. I just got them, for Pete's sake! Well, actually, my sake.

We left for Konohagakure no Sato that night, having decided it was best to go back so I could recover, and so they could come up with a plan. I came up with my own plan; to leave in the middle of the night, so no one could stop me. Honestly, I reminded myself of Sasuke, but I had no time to dwell on that. I had to do something about Sasuke, not worry how much I'm going to act like him.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are sooo lucky you get this. I had my sister type it, because I'm on vacation and I forgot my all-important composition book at home, and she sent this chapter to me. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.<strong>


	5. A new development

**In Konohagakure**

**A Naruto-Neko original**

**Note: I'm adding this because I don't really want to leave my work incomplete- so, I'm no longer writing for you, it's for me. If you decide to actually review, I may reconsider. Thanks.**

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_**Mayumi's thoughts**_

**Chapter 5- A new development**

Everyone was asleep. It was a day until I had to leave, the night of full moon. I was packing a small bag with the necessities- extra clothes, kunai, shuriken, various tags and paper bombs, and ramen. I looked out the large window that faced the moon, and the moon was barely not full. It was an abnormally large moon, closer to Earth than normal- if this was Earth! The moon seemed to drown the entire village in silver light, giving an eerie yet calm look to it.

Our team had returned the day before- no one knew I was leaving. I hadn't even told Naruto, because I felt he would try to stop me or follow me. It made me feel so guilty I couldn't even eat my ramen we got that day. Everyone got concerned but I just said I wasn't feeling great after the poison.

My thoughts drifted as I stared blankly at the moon. I remembered Sasuke, the feel of his lips against mine…

_Interesting… _Wait a second, I didn't think that!

_Hn. She's confused, too. _OH GOD IT'S SASUKE!

I realized my bond to Sasuke lasted longer than I had thought, and that it worked long-distance. It also appeared to be triggered by me focusing on him, though that may only work like that now since the bond was most likely still temporary. Meaning, it would wear off eventually on it's own.

_Good, this will finally end!_

_**That's the happiest thing I've heard you say in a long time that didn't include murder.**_

_Hn._

-spacer-

I gathered my small pack and put on durable, light clothing perfect in case of a fight. I put my headband on- on my head instead of the usual around my neck. This was serious. I focused on a metal picture of Sasuke, smirking of course.

_**I'm on my way, Sasuke.**_

_Hn. Don't take too long._

I knew when I closed the door behind me noiselessly as to not wake up Naruto that I could not let Sasuke kiss me again or the bond wouldn't fade on its own. Not quite permanent, but it wouldn't be simple to break it…

**AN: Yes, a short one. Again, this is for me and those who reviewed -coughNamiErins- so no complaining unless you're gonna review. Actually, if you want to complain, review. Just let me know you care!**


	6. News Flash: Sasuke is crazy

**In Konohagakure**

**A Naruto-Neko original**

**Chapter 6- News Flash: Sasuke is crazy**

* * *

><p>As I made my way to the ruins of Tenchi Bridge, I did my best to remain calm. Cat-eyes kicked in from the stealth jutsu, and my ability to see in the dark increased greatly.<p>

When I arrived, I released the stealth jutsu. Moonlight bathed the clearing in silver light. Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, with a slightly amused look on his face.

While I was in Konohagakure, a pair of special glasses I had ordered arrived. The lenses had properties that allowed me to look straight into genjutsu and not be affected. I smiled, slightly cat-like, and looked into his onyx eyes challengingly. His amused smirk slid into a straight line, as he was surprised his genjutsu did not work on me.

In a split-second, he was about 5 feet away from me. He started asking his questions immediately.

"What's your _real_ name?"

No use lying, I suppose. "I don't know."

"What? Don't lie to me, fool."

I exhaled sharply. "I don't remember what my real name is."

"Are you originally from the ANBU then?"

"Nope." Sasuke had a confused look on his face, an expression thought impossible by many, including myself.

"Why don't you know it?"

"You sure are chock-full of questions, aren't ya?" I retorted, getting tired of being asked why I can't remember my own name.

"Answer it," Sasuke demanded darkly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I was really starting to get annoyed with him.

"Try me," he seemed determined to find out about my name for whatever reason. Deciding I should just tell the truth, I put on my dead-serious face.

"I'm from a different world." For a moment, Sasuke just _stared_ at me. Then, he collapsed with laughter. Let me repeat his action: LAUGHTER. What the heck is wrong with him? I think he's going crazy. Crazier.

Frustrated with him, I decided to leave. I started weaving the signs for the stealth jutsu, but Sasuke jumped up, suddenly solemn as if he had never laughed in his entire life. He caught my hands right as I tried to weave the last sign.

"Not so fast," he whispered in a snake-like voice.

"Let me go, Sasuke." The Orochimaru act did not impress me.

"No honorifics?" He smirked at the way I keep changing the way I say his name.

"You have no honor!" I spat.

He rolled his eyes. "I'd ask why you came and kept your promise, but judging by your thoughts the last couple days you're Naruto's student."

"Yeah, he's a way better teacher than you'd have been… had you stayed sane." I said this evenly; as if it was a wide-known fact that Sasuke had gone insane. I was trying to get him to freak out because I figured it'd be hilarious to see the 'last Uchiha' be upset over something some girl said. That some girl being me, of course.

His face was blank. He opened his mouth to say something, reconsidered, and closed it again. He then shook his head violently yelling that 'Naruto's an idiot, and I'm not insane!' over and over again, until I slapped him.

As Sasuke grimaced from having his ego hurt, I mentally noted that I apparently had sort of strange effect on Sasuke, making him really out of character. This may not work to my advantage in the future, since I won't be able to predict his actions accurately.

I went ahead and told him exactly how I felt about him abandoning the Leaf, since it was pretty much the reason I wanted to meet anyway. "You shouldn't destroy the village, Sasuke. It's not the entire village's fault the higher-ups decided your clan was becoming too dangerous to let live. Is it possible for you to use your imagination here and think what you'd have done in their shoes? If you had the choice between letting thousands of innocent people live and killing one clan, or letting that one clan live and thousands die, what would you do? But as to your choice to deal with this, revenge is not the path anyone should go on. Revenge brings nothing but emptiness and DEATH. Do whatever you want with me, I don't care, but leave Konohagakure ALONE."

Sasuke was looking at me like I was nuts by the time I finished my spiel. "You might be from a different world…" he muttered under his breath.

"I wasn't lying about that, baka." I rolled my eyes. Then he did something _completely _ out of character. He suddenly pulled me to him and _kissed me._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him, pushing him back violently. He smirked darkly in the moonlight.

"Making the bond permanent." He disappeared for a split-second, then reappeared behind me. He hit me from behind, knocking me out, just like he did with Sakura.

_Oh, crap. I probably shouldn't have said, 'do whatever you want with me'…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey dere. I finally got to finish this painfully short chapter. –sigh- Chapters always seem to be longer in my composition book, and I added to this chapter to make it longer and better. I got some subscribers and favorites for this story, so I thought it'd be nice of me to update for you guys. So, phase 2 of IK is in effect, and this will be the basis of the rest of the plot… No sorry, can't just goof around. That makes for a boring story. :3<strong>


	7. Life as Sasuke's Hostage

**In Konohagakure**

**A Naruto-Neko original**

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_**Mayumi's thoughts**_

**Chapter 7- Life as Sasuke's hostage**

I woke up, but on a king-sized bed, complete with down pillows and comforter. I had a strange urge to giggle, because I remembered Sakura had been left behind on a bench when Sasuke knocked her out.

_How did you know that? _Ah great, Sasuke can hear EVERYTHING now. This complicates life…

_**Again, I wasn't lying earlier. I'm not from this world. And I also happen to know a lot about certain people here, including you. And Naruto.**_

_Hn._

Sitting up, I realized Sasuke was sitting across from my foot board, in a mahogany chair. The whole room was lavishly decorated, and looked to be strangely European in style. There was a pretty painting of peonies on the western wall, next to a large bay window. It was the sort of room that really appealed to the bookish side of me.

Sasuke, still in the chair, had raised a single eyebrow questioningly at me while smirking. This expression confused me, and I raised my arms in a gesture that said, "What are _you_ looking at, huh?" He still only hn'd in response.

"What is up with you? You're acting really strange, Sasuke-baka. Unlike yourself."

Sasuke's mood changed suddenly. "You don't know me," he responded coldly. The atmosphere of the room seemed to drop tangibly in temperature. My brow furrowed in frustration.

"Yes, I do!" My voice was hard and defiant, showing no signs of giving up. Our eyes met, and there were visible sparks in the air from my genjutsu trying to overpower his, though after a minute they both cancelled out.

Draining myself of emotion as to remain calm and not try to murder Sasuke recklessly, I went into my ninja-mode.

"Where did you take me?"

"An Uchiha summer house. I use it sometimes to hide out. I get tired of being underground." He appeared to be emotionless in his pause, but then he added, "By the way, we're in the middle of nowhere. You can't escape."

He exhaled slightly as he exited the room, leaving me with that warning. I sat on the bed for a while, wondering what had come over Sasuke. I wondered if he was being controlled by a creepy stalker ninja that had a random obsession with me, but I doubted it _only_ because Sasuke wouldn't let himself be controlled by such a person. But this meant that it was he who had the random obsession with me.

Changing quickly from my dirty, ruined garb to the back-up identical outfit that I keep in my bag, I wondered idly how big this place is. I also thought for about 2 seconds about how I could mentally block out his thoughts. As if on cue, I heard him roaring in his mind about something.

_Why didn't I kill her back there near Tenchi Bridge?_

_**That's what I would like to know, Sasuke-baka. **_He was startled out of responding for a brief moment.

_Shut up._

I rolled my eyes mentally at him, not amused by his sudden, confusing child-likeness. That he was acting this way because of me was mentally out of the question. Now I needed something to distract myself. I padded slowly to the bay window and peeked out, not sure what to expect.

To my surprise, there was a huge garden, with almost any flower you can imagine. The garden included my personal favorite flower, the camellia. I thought only for an instant how strange it was that Sasuke would have something so girly at his hideout kept up, but I dashed out of my room in search for a way out to the garden.

* * *

><p>By the time I made it out, it was nearly twilight, the sun just barely above the horizon. The garden looked something out of a fairy tale bathed in the pink-crimson light this particular twilight gave off. Near a small Koi pond grew a large Camellia bush, probably as old as the surrounding forest. Its boughs were particularly sturdy, allowing for me to be able to rest in the bush. The camellias were a deep red, their color brought out by the crimson light.<p>

Resting quietly in the ancient bush, I watched the twilight turn into dusk, and finally night washed over the garden, filling it with the moon's silvery light. The garden was so peaceful I fell asleep without trying to.

I woke up later at an ungodly hour. The moon and stars looked quite beautiful. Out of the village, I realized I could see the Milky Way, something I've never actually seen before. I was awestruck by the river of light in the heavens, yet I was not happy.

_**I'm sorry, Naruto. It looks like I won't be able to go back for a while. **_I knew Sasuke would be the one to hear me, but I didn't care. I missed the village, my home, and before I could stop them wet, hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt as if there was a hard, painful knot in my throat, preventing me from making a sound.

In a situation like this, I would normally calm myself down, counting to 10 over and over in my head until I was under control. However, since I didn't sense Sasuke in the garden I just let myself cry. It was right then I detected Sasuke standing right under my bush. I didn't even look at him; I just exhaled sharply and forced the lump out of my throat.

_**What do you want now?**_ I was obviously not in the mood to deal with my kidnapper.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked this out loud, surprising me he even bothered to ask that. He was the one who kidnapped me, after all.

"Take a guess."

"Hn." _Wuss._

_**Do you wish to be stabbed this fine evening? No, didn't think so.**_ Trying to leave the conversation at that, I jumped deftly to a tree nearby.

_You can't just run away. _Oh crap, he's starting to make remote sense in his reasoning.

_**Leave me alone, baka.**_

_Stop calling me baka._

_**Fine, TEME!**_

He ignored my insult. _What's wrong?_

_**What the heck is your problem? Why do you bother asking? All you care about is freaking revenge! That's why you left your teammates, one of them you best friend!**_ My anger boiled over and exploded like a highly active volcano. I was seeing in tunnel vision, towards Sasuke. _**Oh yeah, and by the way, if you DARE try toying with me like your stupid master, I will personally kick your butt. Hard. With a kunai sticking out of my shoe. **_I had to add the last part, considering Orochimaru was his master. But, then again, Sasuke did kill Orochimaru. Partially. Sort of.

_You know too much about me. I need to know how._

_**Oh you REALLY wanna know? It sounds just as crazy and whacked up as me beating Naruto at a ramen eating contest, and it's just as true!**_

_So… it's a lie then?_

_**NO! I HAVE LIKE, 100 WITNESSES TOO!**_

_Hn. _At this point, I was really close to slapping that jerk. But, with a grin, I realized there was nothing stopping me from doing so.

I jumped down from my perch and strode over to Sasuke. I looked him in the eye, and smacked him hard on the left cheek. My face was straight, until I saw the somehow shocked look on his face. I stalked back in the house, laughing hysterically all the way. Of course, I later felt bad for laughing in this situation, but I figured that my friends would understand if they had seen the look on his face.

I lay down on the bed in the European weird room, wondering if I'd have insomnia away from Naruto. And I did, for about two hours. I eventually passed out though, because you know, slapping your kidnapper was some pretty exhausting stuff.

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning, before dawn. I spent most of my time in that garden, and I slept outside in the camellia bush. However, on the night of the third day, after I had gotten dressed for bed, Sasuke informed me we were leaving the next morning.<p>

"Oh yeah, you _are_ an outlaw. So, when do plan to destroy Konohagakure?" At the same time, I shot him a look that said 'If you tell me the wrong answer, I'll kill you.'

"Eventually." _Tomorrow. _I replied with threats with poisoned kunai and shuriken in his sleep.

_Che, fine, not tomorrow._

_**Better. Good boy.**_

The next morning, I had to leave my fantasy garden. It was quite sad, actually. I knew I'd never see it again.

"How do you know I'm not going to run away?" I asked as we started out of the huge mansion.

"Hn. Naruto taught you. You won't break your promises."

Turning my head away from view, I blinked away tears and counted to ten. The mention of Naruto hurt horribly at this point. Sasuke was starting to completely ignore my overflowing emotions at this point, though. My thoughts explained enough, I guess.

We passed through several small villages. Sasuke was of course disguised, and I wondered silently why we didn't just bypass them, but he didn't answer. I figured he missed civilization. But before long I saw some posters that gave me some hope.

* * *

><p>Missing!<p>

Nakamura Mayumi

If seen, contact Konohagakure

Reward: 2,000,000 ryo

* * *

><p>But unfortunately, Sasuke saw them too. So, of course he made me waste tons of chakra using my stealth jutsu when going through villages we didn't even have to go through. Him and his stupid man ego gets on my nerves.<p>

We traveled like that, seemingly to nowhere, for about 3 weeks. I already knew a little too much about Sasuke, but he seemed to start to kind-of understand me. I wished it was Naruto, though. For one, it'd be less scary and less against my will.

Sasuke was right though. I couldn't break my stupid promise. Plus he found it (gag) amusing. That's pretty much the last thing I want to do, amuse Sasuke.

Eventually, we did stop at yet another Uchiha mansion. I wonder who keeps up these mansions… does Sasuke keep slaves for life? I shudder randomly at that thought.

This mansion had really and truly amazing training facilities, part of it remotely reminding me of Bleach. In this mansion, I managed to create a new jutsu, despite only being there for a few weeks. It is a water style (Suiton) jutsu, and its name is pretty much what it is. It's called "Suiton: Chakra Claws".

I ignored Sasuke most of the time. I had no clue, even while being able to hear his thoughts, day in and day out, why he did just kill me, or try to anyway. Honestly, I was getting to the point where I didn't want to know.

Sometimes, Sasuke would train with me, if only to show off. And every time I charged him with my chakra claws, I couldn't get him. Well, I know charging in like that isn't my style, but sometimes it's really fun to just do that. I can see why Naruto does that ALL THE TIME. Well, not being able to scratch him was really annoying anyway. I was going to escape eventually…

So I'm working on my chakra claws. It's rather difficult to control. If I'm not entirely focused, the chakra will distort, making it useless, or dissipate completely. Strangely enough, the cat-eyed side-effect of the stealth jutsu improved my control of chakra claws, and it distorted or dissipated about half as much, maybe less.

I sliced the nearest dummy in two. It wasn't any normal straw dummy; this was 6 inches of solid steel. It would be kind of fun destroying these with Sakura.

I was in my zone, now. Slice, slash, thud; another dummy down. Sasuke entered the room. As usual, I ignored his presence. I started working harder, slicing dummies in two in giant sweeping motions, murdering 10 at once. I pretended I was slashing barriers to Konohagakure.

Eventually, I ran out of chakra. I had to stop. Sasuke, still watching, started to train. He was just trying to prove he's better than I. _**Teme**_.

As I stalked out, my stomach growled. I craved ramen quite badly. And then I made a decision to take a walk. A long, long walk. I strode out, not really thinking about anything special, but I didn't "plan" my destination. I just walked in the direction I felt like. After about 2 undetected hours, I was at the gates of Konohagakure, too weak to even try to use my stealth jutsu. I had made it, and Sasuke had no idea. I collapsed at the gate, barely holding onto consciousness.

In my head, Sasuke's voice whispered, _where is she? __**Heheheh. Baka.**_

The guards of the gate shouted. I heard my name called out by one of my friends, and the last thing I saw was a flash of orange.

I'm home.


	8. Changes

**In Konohagakure**

**A Naruto-Neko original**

**Chapter 8- Changes**

* * *

><p>There were two people talking right by me. I could hear them, but I couldn't make out much of what they were saying. Occasionally I'd hear my name, but that's all I could tell. Gradually I could tell more and more of what they were saying, and I could tell it was Naruto and Sakura talking. Why were they talking right by me when I was trying to sleep? I was waking up and I just wanted to fall back asleep.<p>

"-For the last time Naruto-kun, she'll be fine! She just needs rest. Why don't you go check on your other friends, they're all worried about you. And Ume-chan, I've noticed she's been pretty quiet since you've been spending all your time with Mayumi-chan or worrying about Mayumi-chan. I'd talk to her but I'm so busy with the patients…"

"Ume-chan? I'm sure she's fine. She's probably tired from that mission she went on with the rogue-nins."

"Naruto! She got back a month ago!" Sakura practically yelled. That was it! I can't sleep!

"Hrmff who's this Ume-san?" I mumbled, barely opening my eyes.

"Mayumi-chan!" Naruto yelled. I turned my head a little towards him- he was sitting to my left. Sakura was standing at the foot of the hospital bed I was currently lying in.

"See, Naruto-kun! I ought to go, but you should probably explain. And Mayumi-chan, you're allowed to leave in a couple hours if you're feeling alright then." Sakura smiled at me and turned to leave the room, leaving us alone.

"Who's Ume-san," I repeated. Naruto looked a little guilty.

"Ume-chan is… well, she's my closest friend. We grew up together, since she didn't have parents either."

"Then why haven't I heard of her before?" I was appalled.

"Uh- well, I dunno. I've been busy with you, and she is busy with missions…" He looked at his feet for a moment, and then asked, "What happened to you? Why were you gone?"

"Naruto-kun, it's long story… so basically, I was kidnapped by Sasuke-baka."

"THAT TEME! HE DID THIS TO-"

"Naruto-kun, calm down! I got back!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Tsunade came in, with a look on her face that meant she was about to tell them some news that they may or may not like.

"How are you feeling, Mayumi?"

"I'm feeling much better, Tsunade-sama. Thank you." I responded politely.

"Well, I have some news for you. I would ask about why you disappeared and then showed up several weeks later unconscious at the gates, but there is something more pressing. We will discuss that later. Anyway, I've assigned you to a more permanent team."

"Really? Cool…" That was seriously all I could think to say. I mean, how are you supposed to respond?

"Yes, well, when you are released, I'll need you to come to my office to meet your new teammates. Their names are Tanaka Ume and Kawachi Ayame."

"Oh, OK." I glanced at Naruto, whose face was rather pale. The whisker-like marks on his cheeks stood out starkly against his skin. He looked like he saw a ghost. Fortunately, Tsunade somehow didn't notice and left. "Well, now I can't avoid meeting this Ume. Cool." I smiled inwardly. I was curious why Naruto had avoided her so long.

* * *

><p>The air was stiflingly hot and humid as I trotted to the Hokage's Mansion. I was increasingly nervous as I went along my way, afraid of Ume's response to me. I kept going and didn't stop, though. I wanted this over with. I needed to yell at Naruto after this, anyway.<p>

When I finally got to the door of her office, I hesitated. What if Ume was there, ready to kill me on the spot? I gulped down my fear and hoped that if she was, Tsunade would stop her before I became scarred for life. She is the last of the legendary Sannin, after all! I opened the door and bowed slightly. She looked up and smiled.

I looked up at Tsunade; I hadn't realized I'd started focusing on the details of my shoes. "Tsunade-sama…?"

"Yes, Mayumi?"

"I'm a little nervous Ume-san won't like me because" I was cut off by a short, dark-haired, violet eyed girl exploding into the room. She had a look of slight annoyance and arrogance playing across her lips as she strode confidently into the room, bringing in a powerful aura with her.

"'Sup, Baa-chan?" She spoke with a tone similar to her expression; she looked like the sort of girl that really enjoys fighting, especially against guys.

Tsunade glanced reassuringly at me before addressing the newcomer. "Ume, this is one of your new teammates, Nakamura Mayumi. You're being put on a specialized team."

Ume turned her head slightly to me, and when she recognized me a look of disgust crossed her face, twisting its features and yet it looked somehow natural on her, as if that look appeared often. My gut twisted, and I felt my heart jump to my throat. She had every right to look at me this way, and there isn't anything I could say to make it better. I bowed quickly, and managed to squeeze out a polite 'nice to meet you.' She just snorted.

"I know who _she_ is," she sneered, "do I really have to work with her?" The look on her face made it feel like she was twisting a knife in my gut, and I couldn't breathe. Spots of bright light circled in my vision.

"Yes, you do, Ume. You two and your third teammate have compatible abilities to make up a highly efficient team specializing in assassination, which is_ if_ you can work together, like mature adults." The Hokage explained this convincingly enough to get Ume to grunt, shuffle to the other side of the door, and glare at me from there. I just wanted the third member to show up already so I could get out of here and give Naruto hell.

A small knock was heard about 5 minutes of awkward silence later, and a tall, blonde, blue-eyed girl shuffled quietly in, a look of despair upon her face as she realized she was the last one to arrive.

"Ah… I'm Ayame. Kawachi Ayame…" She mumbled. She looked toward Ume, who still looked extremely irate, and then towards me, who looked as nervous as she did. She automatically went towards me, since I didn't look like I was going to murder anyone at the moment. At the moment.

"OK, good. We're all here now. Ayame, the angry one is Tanaka Ume," Tsunade began.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' ANGRY?" Flames shot out of Ume's eyes, not really helping her case.

"And the other, reasonable one is Nakamura Mayumi. I'm sure you've heard of both?" Tsunade finished, ignoring Ume's interruption.

"Y-yeah. They're pretty famous. I… I can't believe I get to work with you guys." Ayame still looked like she was going to wet herself due to the looks Ume was shooting to me. She looked hopefully to me, and I smiled meekly.

"I'm going to look forward to working with _both _of you," I emphasized, hoping to somewhat placate Ume, at least for Ayame's sake. She calmed slightly, but gave a mere 'hmph' in response.

"So, you three. You're a team assembled to take down high-ranking criminals swiftly and without being noticed, like a classic ninja. Each of you was chosen because the sort of styles you use, put together, will make a highly efficient team for this purpose. All three of you excel in stealth, which is crucial. Mayumi is skilled with short-range ninjutsu and is suited to ambush tactics and killing before the target can fight back. She is also moderately skilled with short swords. Ume is highly skilled with various weapons and poison, also suited to ambush. Ayame is a powerful genjustsu user, who can take out many at once. Put together, most targets can be taken down quickly without the faintest clue what hit them.

"I need you three to work together. There has been a noticeable increase in assassination missions, and we're short on teams that can carry this out without casualties. You will be known as… ah, any ideas?"

"Team Neko!" I piped up. I glanced at Ume, whose face seemed transformed by the thought of cats. She had a smile on her face now, and her eyes seemed a little distant as if imagining cats playing, sleeping, or maybe taking down prey. Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Team Neko it is then. Off with you, you need to bond. Especially you, Tanaka Ume!"

"Finnneee…" Ume rolled her eyes and strode out the door in the same fashion as when she arrived. I smiled a little at Ayame and followed Ume out the door, Ayame trailing a few feet behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in God knows how long. I'm afraid to check. (dogeza!)<strong>

**This chapter is not as long as I wanted, I wanted to put the whole arc in one chapter, but I absolutely need to post something. So this arc will be split into two (hard to write) chapters. I hate writing like this, because I have to before I can type the next chapter of Trapped, but I did this to myself, soo… stupid spoilers.**


	9. The Mission That Changed Us

**In Konohagakure**

**A Naruto-Neko original**

**Chapter 9- The Mission That Changed Us**

* * *

><p><em>Working with two new people is fun yet strange. It is more strange than fun with Ume, though, because no matter what I try, when she isn't flat out angry, she barely speaks unless to give orders. We went on a few practice missions soon after being assembled, which we completed with ease even with a leader like Ume.<em>

_The only thing that makes me nervous on missions right now, besides the small chance Sasuke has found me again, is that Ume's leadership is going to get us all killed. I mean, she is capable, but I feel like she may let her anger towards me get in the way of missions. I have been trying to get Naruto to do stuff with Ume, though. I feel so guilty when we walk past Ume on the street, and while I wave (and she ignores me) Naruto just keeps talking like Ume wasn't there. I have no clue what's going on in his head, but when have I ever understood what goes on in the male mind?_

_Tomorrow we go on our first real mission. I can't wait! Tsunade-sama said that this target was causing the deaths of civilians in a small, nearby village. I don't want any more innocent lives stolen._

_You know, I wonder when I'll be able to remember my name. I can't even remember how long I've been here, though. It feels like a lifetime ago._

_Mayumi (?)_

I closed my journal and shoved in back into my pillow case. I've been writing lately, since I've been too upset with Naruto to tell him EVERYTHING, and besides, I can't tell him that Mayumi isn't my name, because I don't remember my real one. And it's not like that is going to make him not trust me. I turned off my light and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's begin, this is war! Oh to see you pleased with someone else!"<em>

My alarm clock burst to life, singing a popular song, and waking me up. I didn't turn the alarm off right away, and I hummed to the song playing as I grabbed my already-packed weapon pouch and strapped it on. I hit the off button as I moved away from my bed toward the door, taking a last breath from my apartment's air. Leaving it for a mission was always like this, because I didn't know what was going to change when I got back, and if it was good or bad.

The early morning air was crisp. Was it already getting close to fall? Just as I started down the stairs, Naruto shuffled out of his apartment.

"Bye, Mayumi-chan." He yawned loudly between the words, but I just smiled. His hair was spikier than usual.

"Bye, Naruto. I'll tell Ume-taichou you said bye." I made a point to mention her. She had also insisted I call her that, even if she never uses honorifics herself.

"Ok… See you soon…" He shuffled back into his apartment, half-asleep. I sighed and took off for the gates. Was he ever going to man up to her? It's like the whole Hinata thing, too. Though with both problems, the girl could say something, too. More than once, since he is a blockhead.

Upon my arrival at the gate, Ume immediately stiffened. It pains me that my presence still does that to her- I really just want to be friends with her. I don't blame her for disliking me, though. I would dislike me, too, if I were her.

"OK. I'm here. Is Ayame-chan here yet?" I look around, but there is no sign of the tall blonde. Ume shakes her head.

"No, not here yet. But, I think she will be soon."

"Er, why do you say that?" I looked around.

"She's right behind you." Ume smirked.

I turned around, but to find no one there. "Hey! That's not cool!" I grimaced at Ume, who was busy laughing. I wish I could come up with a snappy comeback like Ume always does somehow, but I figured I'd only think of something tonight when it's too late. That's how life seems to work for me.

"Uh… Hi?" Ayame shuffled up. Ume took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before speaking. After a couple tries, she finally composed herself. Gosh, it wasn't _that_ funny.

"Hey… Ayame… Anyway, let's get going. Remember that this our first real mission so let's not crap it up." She glanced at me. "Anyone need reminding of what we need to do? No? I'll remind you anyway," she looked pointedly at me this time, "that Ayame needs to distract them first with a genjutsu of her choice, and _then _I go in and capture the target. If they make it impossible to take alive, we have permission to eliminate them. Mayumi, you are the lookout. Don't go rushing in."

"Just because Naruto is my teacher doesn't make me him, Ume-taichou." I sniffed indignantly.

"Whatever. Let's go." She ran off out of the gates without pause, and Ayame and I sprinted to catch up.

* * *

><p>"We're stopping here. We can go for it at sunset." Ume sat down on a branch and pulled out a box, revealing a single onigiri. How she manages to always have one on her amazes me. She bit into the onigiri and smiled to herself, savoring her possibly favorite food- seriously, though, it's just rice, she must have rather bland tastes.<p>

"Yes." I chose a branch near my two companions, but rather than pulling out my rations I turned on my only sensory jutsu (it's amazing I even have any good one, not belonging to any clan), allowing me to see any living beings within about a 2 mile radius. Seeing only my companions (Ume's silhouette being a red-violet, and Ayame's being pale blue) and forest animals, I released it and pulled out a book. I wasn't hungry, since I was rather nervous. I hoped that this mission worked out fine, but I've had a horrible gut feeling since about 2 hours ago. The sounds of the forest blended and soothed my nerves slightly. I've always loved the sounds of the forest, anyway- it reminds me of home. Even if it's a small strip of wooded area, the sounds are similar. Ayame, closer to me than Ume, pulled out something I wasn't expecting; a bento of spicy-smelling curry and rice. Ayame, being tall and fair, as well as very quiet and gentle, didn't seem to be the sort of person to like spicy foods at all. However, she plowed into the food like it was the best thing since… indoor plumbing. And indoor plumbing is fantastic. Never take it for granted.

Anyway, I started reading my book. It is a fictional, post-apocalyptic sort of story, about a corrupt government and an event called "appetite trials". It's a rather interesting book, though not particularly challenging to read. Before I realized it, the light started turning orange, and Ume stood up.

"Come on guys." She motioned with her head to get up and follow. I stood up slowly, realizing how stiff I was from sitting in the same position for so long. I stretched out my back, and felt it pop multiple times- oops. I should really work on my posture. I jumped after Ume, and Ayame followed close after me. We continued on, and when we reached the outskirts of the village, it was the middle of the night. It was the new moon, and the entire village was swathed in complete darkness. The only sounds to be heard were some frogs and an occasional dog bark. In the starlight, we could just make out the outlines of the buildings, and one stood out amongst the rest, standing much taller and being much more ornate. Even in the low light, I could see many glittery decorations.

It was this moment that our plan was put into motion. I activated my sensory jutsu (still nameless) and searched the building. There were 7 people in total in the building, and 5 were obviously guards. The two remaining were a man and a woman, but they were on opposite sides of the top floor, thank god. The target, Takata Atsushi, was a man, so it was obvious which one SHOULD be the target. However, just based upon the silhouette of a person, we could not know for sure. I gave my signal to Ayame, pointing to the appropriate side of the building and mouthing 'top floor', and she then ran ahead to cast a harmless genjutsu to give us a chance to make sure it was the right person. Ume followed after her, who was to strike if Ayame gave the signal that it was the correct person. Ayame apparently has an amazing photographic memory and has memorized the profile of the target, so we aren't worried about that.

I waited, staying back to watch from a distance, so I can see at all times what is happening. I've been pretty much ordered to be back up. I took this chance to really look at the silhouette of the man on the top floor, and it is a deep crimson, the color of blood. The woman's was also red- but a red that felt like it was pure before, but now has been tainted by some sort of trauma. It was a red that was blackening, reminding me of Sasuke's. She must want revenge. I saw Ayame and Ume, now on the roof of the building. They silently went to the side of the building, and Ayame's silhouette pulsed slightly, which lets me know she just expended some chakra, therefore meaning she cast her genjutsu. The man stopped whatever he was doing and stood stock-still. Ayame and Ume went into the building, through a window. They looked him for a moment, making sure it was the right person, and Ayame fled, as planned. Then, everything spun out of control in an instant.

The man was suddenly not where he was. He was on the opposite side of the room, and appeared to be holding something. Ume stepped back, stumbling, which surprised me as she doesn't flinch at things. The guards were marching up to the top floor. Without thinking, I sprinted to the building, running up the side, and crashing through a window. I spun around, hoping to see Ayame, but she wasn't to be seen. A hulking guard burst on the floor, shouting. _This is the organization that's been stealing from this community and killing all who try to break free. Protect them! _I screamed mentally. I charged at the man, who pulled out a crude-looking sword, and blew him back as I hit him with Chakra Claws. Ume stumbled out a doorway, bleeding heavily from her side. An insane, maniacal laugh cackled in the room she stumbled out of.

"YOU KONOHA SHINOBI FOOLS! I KNEW YOU WERE COMING! HAHAHA! AND SENDING A COUPLE GIRLS- REALLY? I COULD KILL THEM IN AN INSTANT!" He screamed in an offsetting, unbalanced fashion. The man stomped out of his room, revealing him to be more than an everyday sort of criminal- no, he was a monster. His face was grotesque and distorted in evil pleasure. "Hey, Yuri-chan, you should come out of your hiding place. There are a couple Konoha girls here to visit. You should say hello before they're gone! BWAHAHA!" Shuffling was heard from the room on my right, and a beautiful, horrifying woman strode out, holding a fan of blades delicately.

"Konbanwa, ladies. It's too bad you were the ones sent on this doomed mission, you're so young and not-so-innocent." The woman purred, and tossed her silken black hair back a little, revealing a long, spindling scar of her shoulder. "I've been absolutely _itching _to get a little... revenge, tonight. Even if you two aren't that most hated person, you'll do fine as a message to his village." She chuckled in a very menacing way, and I suddenly remembered who I am. A NINJA. Not only that, a LEAF SHINOBI!

The other 4 guards charged up (I don't know what took 'em so long, for Pete's sake. They must be the worst guards ever) and I immediately shouted "Suiton: Raging Waters Jutsu!" and shot them all back down the stairs, tumbling and probably hitting their heads under the flood of water. That woke Ume up from her daydreaming, who unsheathed her swords, Koto and Cho. The man brought his hulk of a sword up, aiming to slice through her raised swords and through her head, but her swords aren't brittle and horrible, like his, and instead HIS sword snapped in half, as Ume made a scissor motion with her swords. The man stumbled for ward a little, pretty much running himself into her swords.

"Hah… what a waste…" he muttered, and he died, predictably. Ume let him fall to the ground before taking his head and sealing it away for proof of death. I shuddered at the sight of the beheading but couldn't help thinking that his dying words weren't really original, in my opinion. The woman, whom I forgot existed, screeched suddenly and sharply, like a hawk. She flung the fan of blades straight at Ume's back. Time seemed to slow dramatically as I sprinted to stop the fan, screaming Ume's name as I did so. Realizing there was no way to have the time to pull a weapon or activate a jutsu, I decided the best course of action was to stop the fan with preferably my left arm/hand. I then managed to stop it, flinging it to the wall with my hand, slicing up my hand in the process, but it's more important that Ume is alive.

I skidded to a stop, clutching the wrist to my profusely bleeding hand in attempt to ease the pain and blood dripping from my hand. Ignoring the pain, I turned to the woman. She pulled another weapon, a similar blade-fan, and started coming to me. I determined I should bring a metaphorical gun to a sword fight and let go of my wrist and activated the Chakra Claws jutsu silently and let her come to me. _Remain calm, remain calm don't cry from the pain, Naruto's endured so, so much more-!_

"MAYUMI GET OUT OF HERE!" Ume screamed, probably waking up the neighbors. I jumped away from the woman.

"What do you mean, get out of here? You're in no condition to get out of here alive on your own!" I was in total disbelief that she was telling me this after I just _saved her freaking life._

"Maybe I don't want to get back alive! There's nothing for me, okay? NOTHING! You know why, Mayumi? YOU! You RUINED MY LIFE!" Ume was flat out screaming at me, with no restraint. I shook my head.

"You really blame it all on me? You know Naruto, and how stupid he is with certain things, and you certainly have a mouth to tell him off. Now, will you PLEASE start acting like a captain and not like a CHILD and help me here so we don't both die? I never hated you, you know, but seriously get yourself together!" I was jumping around madly, dodging the attacks, not wanting to flat out disobey her but at the same time I was NOT leaving, not now. In response, Ume was not quite so eloquent. She screamed, not really saying anything besides, "GRAHHHH!" and charged the woman, spearing her in the chest with both Koto and Cho.

"N-no... I can't… not now..! I still haven't gotten my revenge on that cursed Uchiha who killed my brother!" The woman cried out in anguish, and all at once, the light of life left her eyes. Ume yanked her swords out of the woman. Her face was downturned, so I couldn't her eyes, but she was scowling fiercely and her hair slid in a way that a small, yet very visible scar was revealed on her forehead.

"I've been… stupid, haven't I?" She asked in a harsh whisper, as if she'd screamed the voice right out of her.

"No. Not stupid, just… upset. And you didn't know how to deal with it. So I suppose it was a bit childish, though I don't blame you, since I feel like your childhood was really taken away from you." I watched her, and the scowl that has been permanently on her face since she first laid eyes on me slowly melted away. Though it wasn't a smile, the fact she wasn't flat out scowling was a breakthrough. She looked up at me, with a look of exhaustion on her face. I smiled reassuringly at her, but then wondered where our third teammate was.

"Ayame is at the rendezvous point by now," Ume stated, as if reading my mind, "and… thank you. For not being a giant butt when I was. I'm sorry for treating you so badly this whole time." She smirked guiltily, and held out her hand. I took it, but then pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at first but then… she actually hugged me back. I imagine this scene would be a very strange one to happen across; two teenage girls hugging in a soggy, bloody room amidst 3 bodies in a dark, opulent room. We quickly escaped after our moment, though, and we met Ayame-chan soon after. She was thoroughly confused at Ume's sudden change in attitude.

* * *

><p>Tsunade smirked a little as she noticed how much closer we were. While Ume and I weren't best friends (me and Ayame sure were becoming best friends, though) we were getting along. "So, while the mission wasn't as <em>clean <em>as preferred, the job was done. I got word from the village that they are on their way to recovery from this ordeal. But… are you sure that's all that happened?" I looked at Ume, who was suddenly engrossed in her shoes.

"Well… Ume-chan and I kind of worked out our problems. We're okay now." I smiled.

"Well, that's good… I haven't received another mission for you yet, so just hang on and I'll let you know when I do." Tsunade dismissed us and we all exited the room together.

"I wonder what Mayumi had to say to Ume to get her so much calmer…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Hey peeps, sorry it took me so long. School sucks. .**


End file.
